onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:World Timeline
Anyone has an idea what AOS means? I guess its something like "Age of..." But Age of what? Is that time meant where noone may know something about? Age of Silence or something like that? :"Age of the Sea" I think. I dunno. Maybe ask Joekido for clarifications.Mugiwara Franky 15:02, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Rescuing the timeline This is a shambles... Can we drop the "AOS" bit please. Things were fine when they were "xxx years ago". It was easy to work out... When someone said it happened "XXX years ago" you just went to the bit that said "XXX years ago". Now you have to convert into AOS years to work it out. Alternately we could set it up: XXXX AOS (XXXX Years ago) What do people think. A it is now, the only reason why I've not updated this is because I just got annoyed at having t sit there and work it out. :-/ --One-Winged Hawk 12:30, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :I think with the approximation of time in this series outside certain events (Noland's visit to Shandora), it would be for the best. Personally I would also like to get rid of the "events of current time" part as well since that's just restating the entire plot of the series, particularly from the point of view of the Straw Hats who are one of many, many factors in this world at this point. -StrangerAtaru 13:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::The orginal timeline, which this is based on, was on wikipedia. Those unhelpfuls at wikipediagot rid of it before I could transfer all of the stuff. As for the current year stuff, yeah, they weren't on that version and its something I avoided at wikipedia. --One-Winged Hawk 13:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::I kinda I have to agree with just simply using XXXX years ago rather than XXXX AOS. Apart from Norland's log books, Oda simply uses XXXX years ago in referring to the past. In fact, what year it is or even if it's still the Age of the Sea, isn't even specified. For all it could be known, it could be 22 AP as in 22 Age of the Pirates.Mugiwara Franky 13:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Wikipedia really doesn't allow anything on it anymore due to it's obsessions and its editors. Personally a timeline would fit for us but to them it's too "spoiler intensive" or "in-universe". Personally I just want to get rid of the "current events" section but I say that maybe just going "XXX years ago" is all I really want to see compared to AOS...except maybe noting Norlands notes on when they occured respectively. -StrangerAtaru 15:19, 22 September 2008 (UTC) So the things we all agree on: #The current events should be lost. I'd only agree on them if the WORLD events stayed and not just the quick stuff on the Straw Hats. #XXXX Years is fine without "AOS" is not as its unconfirmed. #Wikipedia is crap. (sorry... Couldn't resist) #This page needs some work done to it. #Norland's journel is the only thing we have to work from, so everything has to be from that reguardless. :-/ #Oda himself only uses XXXX years ago. So... We need to loose the AOS bit and it looks like everythings being converted back to "Years ago" system. This is what we've come to so far agree. I'm thinking a table may be handy here too. Perhaps like the bounties table one? I think, the year at the top and the events that happened in that year in the box below. A way round would have the current years on the left and the "XXXX YA" on the right. Or vice versa. Some other note: I think going by Robin's supposedly fake info for Alabasta matches the kind of yearing scheme noted in Norland's journel... Which makes makes the pair of them (even if Robin did or di not fake it) tell us at least what the OP's yearing scheme is somewhat. --One-Winged Hawk 18:20, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Another note regarding the curren year thingy: Mythbusters#Progression of Time is about all I an supply for the cyrrent year thing staying. But I will still agree on the note its pretty much a retelling of plot... If I had to rewrite that bit these are the only bits I'd include are the bare minium: :#Arlong arrested in the East Blue. :#Captain of the Straw Hat crew recieves bounty. :#Drum Island renamed Sakura kingdom, changer of ruleship occurs. :#Baroque Works discovered by Smoker and Tashigi, Crocodile arrested. :#Princess Vivi of Alabasta mysteriously returns to the kingdom. :#Captain and swordsman recieve bounty). :#Enel overthrown, Skypieans and Shandians make peace. :#Straw Hats raid Enies Lobby. All crewmembers recieve bounties. :#The Yonkou Shanks and Whitebeard meet. :#Teach replaces Crocodile, 2nd commander Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates arrested. :#World Noble innicident. :Pretty much the only important things in the storyline. Since we don't know Moria's defeat and what it has led to I'd leave any Thriller Bark stuff off. --One-Winged Hawk 18:30, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::A table could help the page alot indeed. As for the current events, it maybe confusing. From Luffy leaving home to now, the time spent for the adventure is kinda indeterminate. It maybe easy to determine for certain parts like Skypiea but others like after Thriller Bark to Sabaody is unknown. It could be two years already for all we know. Best not include if conflicting theories can be made.Mugiwara Franky 18:51, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Luffy hasn't aged yet, so whatever its been less then a year. Thats the ONLY piece of info we can base the year thingy on. But yeah, regardless, the current year thingy is still a problem and thats the ONLY argument for it staying. But lets try and avoid this argument, we'll end up fighting over it. And this ISN'T wikipedia we're on, this is the P encyclopedia where we don't try and get into those messes. ;-) --One-Winged Hawk 19:06, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Well, we can make a AOS section for the years in AOS. But what if Oda does explore AOH? I would love to see each years to have the name of the age. Damn, I'm out of ideas Joekido 19:43, 22 September 2008 (UTC) To Mugiwara Franky Why don't you delete all years that has AOS behind them. 503 AOS 1504 aos 1522 AOS 1505 AOS 1494 AOS 1500 AOS 1502 AOS 1503 AOS 600 AOS 700 AOS Joekido 20:32, 22 September 2008 (UTC)� :Redirect them to the timeline page would be a better idea. --One-Winged Hawk 23:07, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Table Working on that today. Bare with me. Might be slow in production since I'm quite ill today. T_T --One-Winged Hawk 10:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Tables going in right now. HOWEVER, ths isn't the final version as the font discussion is still taking place on Angel Emfrbl/Timeline table. That will be sorted on Monday. --One-Winged Hawk 19:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Calculations and references Well folks... I've found we've got problems. Unfortantely sitting here with a calculator has revealed we need to go back and re-add some of he info... Sad bit is... We don't have any references. So can everyone lend a hand. Note: Please wait though while I add the table. Otherwise editors will trip over each others' edits. --One-Winged Hawk 19:57, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Done. Note: The current storyline has been written as though a third person/historian is reading the text and not a fan. Its the best way I could think up to cut all the fanfluff out of the timeline. As far as this page is concerned, its not deprieving the other pages of their chance to explain what exactly the plot is of the story. --One-Winged Hawk 21:38, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Years concern The Skyipean Vs Shanidan war is 400 years old. But according to the timeline it isn't. I recall seeing the translation for Norland's log book as "over 400 years old". I just want some confirmation here. I'd check onemanga.com but the site cannot be accessed right now. One-Winged Hawk 06:40, 21 October 2008 (UTC)